KAI: EL CAZA FANTASMAS
by Mahokka
Summary: bueno creo que el titulo lo dice de que se trata... este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga suuky y aunque un poco atrasado, feliz cumpleaños.


_**"CAZAFANTASMAS"**_

_LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, SUUKYI ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y SI NO HÁZMELO SABER, Y AUNQUE UN POCO ATRASADO (MIRANDO EL CALENDARIO) OK, SUPER ATRASADO "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"_

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Kai viajaba en su motocicleta, tenia mas de dos años siendo detective de homicidios, pero no cualquiera, caso que tomaba, caso que resolvía._

_recordó que esa tarde llego una anciano a su oficina._

_FLASHBACK_

_-usted es el detective kai hiwatory?- el chico bajo unos papeles que leía y miro al anciano, asintió._

_-que se le ofrece- se puso de pie y señalo unas sillas -siéntese por favor-_

_-vera, hace dos meses mi nieto fue... fue asesinado de una forma violenta, cuando encontraron su cuerpo estaba despedazado e irreconocible, la policía dijo que no podían hacer nada contra el asesino ya que no había pruebas suficiente, pero estoy seguro que fue su ex-novio, era muy celosos y...- el anciano comenzó a sollozar._

_-sr. disculpe, pero donde encontraron el cuerpo de su nieto?-_

_-en las afueras de la ciudad- respondió_

_-no se preocupe, yo me encargo que el asesino pague por ello-_

_FINALFLASH"_

_llego al lugar indicado y bajo del vehículo, miro a los alrededores, de su chaqueta saco un aparato y lo paso por el lugar en cierto punto de la carretera el aparato empezó a sonar, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios -sal, no pienso hacerte daño- dijo calmadamente guardando lo que había sacado, una sombra se materializo frente a el -imagino que tu eres takao kinomilla- se acerco hasta la sombra_

_-si- murmuro, kai saco una pulsera de su chaqueta y lanzo un conjuro, lo cual hizo que la pulsera se postrara en la muñeca del chico, un brillo envolvió al ente y pudo verlo mejor, ojos azul tormenta como su cabellos, moreno, estaba empapado, sus ropas desgarradas y descalzo, el ente levanto la mirada -quien eres tu, como pudiste verme?- murmuro_

_-soy una especie de caza fantasmas, puedo verlos, es como un don- dijo fríamente._

_-por que estas aquí?- el chico estaba flotando_

_-esa pregunta te la haría yo a ti, no sabes que ya estas muerto?-_

_-no puedo pasar, deje algo pendiente pero no se que- kai lo paso quedando de espaldas a el._

_-recuerdas algo de ese día?-_

_-no-_

_-normal, según mi maestro las personas que mueren trágicamente olvidan como fallecieron, pero su esencia se queda en el espacio-tiempo del momento de la muerte- explico, el moreno se paro frente a el_

_-vas a ayudarme?- los miro con sus grandes ojos azules, kai desvió la mirada y asintió._

_-lo primero es salir de aquí- volvió a su motocicleta y subió a ella_

_-oye, no puedo salir de este lugar- el bicolor volteo hacia el, era como si un campo invisible lo detuviera, dio un bufido y saco un pergamino y lo lanzo, el campo invisible que había desaprecio permitiéndole salir, después volvió aparecer. kai encendió la motocicleta y arranco, takao iba tras el._

_-para que puedas descansar en paz, lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar al culpable de tu muerte- miro al fantasma de reojo, el cual lo sujetaba de los hombros ya que el flotaba._

_-pero si no recuerdo nada, como lo haremos?-_

_-investigando, por el momento tendrás que quedarte conmigo, la pulsera que usas solo te permite alejarte de mi en un radio de 5 metros-_

_-oh, esto es genial- murmuro el chico molesto, durante el trayecto el chico no paraba de hablar, maldigo quedamente el no haberle puesto un bozal o algo para que no hablara._

_-llegamos- anuncio, estaciono la motocicleta en el estacionamiento del edificio de apartamentos y bajaron._

_-wou,- dijo sorprendido el chico -oye, quiero ver a mi abuelo y a brocklyn y a max y a mis amigos...-_

_-escúchame bien, no voy a ser tu guía turístico- dijo al momento que volteaba hacia el -solo saldrás conmigo cuando necesitemos información y te adviento que parte del tiempo la paso en mi apartamento- se dirigió al ascensor._

_-entonces regrésame al lugar donde estaba, prefiero pasar la eternidad en ese lugar a estar contigo- grito molesto, kai no dijo nada las puerta del ascensor se cerraron, takao se quedo de brazos cruzados, pero sintió como si fuera jalado por algo y luego estaba frente a kai -que demonios...-_

_-te lo dije, no puedes estar meno de 5 metros alejado de mi- entro a su apartamento seguido por el peliazul, el cual no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos, pero siendo un fantasma que mas podía hacer._

_kai aventó se quito la chaqueta y la aventó a uno de lo sillones y luego volteo hacia takao – mañana empezaremos con la investigación, mientras trata de recordar lo que sucedió ese día- lo dejo ahí en la sala, takao volteo hacia la ventana y suspiro, el único que podía saber lo que paso era el y su agresor pero no podía recordar lo que paso después de salir del bar con ese tipo._

_CONTINUARA_


End file.
